


Попутчик

by Rubin_Red



Series: Драбблы [1]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Калифорния</p></blockquote>





	Попутчик

Неваду Том любил больше всего. Бесконечные равнины выжженной травы, ни единого человека на многие мили подряд, обшарпанные знаки, заброшенные заправки, обломки машин, оставшиеся от давних аварий. И жара, от которой не спасают даже открытые все окна автомобиля. В них врывается мощный поток разгоряченного воздуха, ерошит волосы и высушивает пот, который тут же появляется вновь. Но Тому нравится. Он даже подумывал свернуть к Лас-Вегасу, ведь давно там не был. И может даже съездит вновь. Но это уж как карта ляжет.  
По роду своей деятельности Тому приходится много ездить. Орегон, Айдахо, Висконсин, Теннесси, Аризона, Колорадо, Юта… Пожалуй, не был он только в Мэне, да еще на Аляске. Хотя все еще впереди. А пока позади остался Золотой штат* с его лазурными берегами, океаном, скрывающим множество тайн, и безумным Голливудом.  
Крис что-то рассказывает, иногда чуть поворачивает голову и улыбается. Наверное Тому все же нравится его улыбка. Возможно. Он еще не решил. На самом деле брать попутчиков Том не любит и делает это не так уж часто. Обычно автостопом путешествуют студенты или какие-нибудь придурки, и еще шлюхи бывают. Последние особенно рьяно напрашиваются в попутчицы, предлагая свое тело в уплату проезда. Но Том достаточно быстро от них избавляется, а потом наслаждается свистом ветра, выметающим запах дешевых духов и перегара.  
Криса он подобрал на выезде из Карсон-Сити. Тот шел вдоль обочины, закинув рюкзак на плечо и выставив руку с поднятым вверх пальцем. Том и сам не понял почему тормознул и подождал пока парень подойдет и сядет в машину. От Криса пахло морем, что было странным посреди пустыни. Он много говорил, много улыбался, часто смотрел на Тома, пытаясь заглянуть за темные стекла солнцезащитных очков. Это немного раздражало, но высаживать парня не хотелось, поэтому Том улыбался, кивал и смотрел на дорогу, серым полотном упиравшуюся прямо в горизонт.  
На очередной заправке Крис пошел отлить, а Том, пока бак наполнялся бензином, сунулся в его рюкзак.  
– Эй, что-то ищешь? – раздалось над ухом. Том хмыкнул и продолжил шарить в чужих вещах. Крис прислонился спиной к машине, подставляя лицо солнцу и зажмурился.  
– Ого, – присвистнул Том, вытащив охотничий нож, любовно начищенный и заточенный. И еще набор разного размера резаков, разложенных по кармашкам в специальном чехле.  
– Хочешь знать, зачем это мне?  
– Для охоты?  
– Ага, – усмехнулся Крис.  
А потом, пока расплачивался за бензин и покупал воду в маленьком магазинчике, Том размышлял о своем попутчике. Он сразу понял, что парень чем-то очень похож на него самого. Может поэтому он и притормозил тогда, предлагая разделить дорогу тому, кто тоже ходит по темной стороне. Подобное притягивает подобное.  
Крис не ушел. Он все так же стоял у машины, щурясь на яркое полуденное солнце. Том бросил ему одну бутылку воды и сел за руль, Крис тут же опустился рядом, с жадностью глотая холодную воду.  
– И давно ты путешествуешь? – спросил Том, поворачивая ключ зажигания.  
– Давно. А ты?  
– Тоже.  
Том усмехнулся, глядя как Крис допивает воду, как по его шее потекла прозрачная струйка. Он впервые был в некотором замешательстве и ему нужно подумать. Снотворное, добавленное в воду должно подействовать довольно быстро. Осталось только подождать. Крис кажется понял, когда его начало клонить в сон. Он улыбнулся и потянулся рукой к Тому, провел по его губам пальцами.  
– Жаль, – пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. – Я бы хотел тебя…  
Договорить он не успел, отключившись. Том провел языком там, где касались пальцы. Может и правда?.. Или все же не стоит?..  
Когда Том на заправке расплачивался за топливо и воду, на прилавке продавца, отвлекшегося на другого покупателя, лежала газета. На первой полосе портрет, с которого улыбался красивый парень со светлыми волосами. Федеральный розыск – это плохо. Крис опасный попутчик, с ФБР на хвосте. Но Том иногда любил рисковать. Осталось решить, стоит ли избавиться от него. Можно как обычно, благо пустыня не хуже океана умеет хранить тайны. Или все же… Но у него есть пока время подумать.

**Author's Note:**

> *Калифорния


End file.
